


Koszmary

by caseye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseye/pseuds/caseye
Summary: Alternatywne zakończenie serialu Supernatural. Przepraszam.





	Koszmary

Bo kiedy za czymś tęsknisz, niczym nie zagłuszysz tego bólu.

Nawet, jeśli tęsknisz za czymś, czego nie ma. Kiedy wyczekujesz czegoś, co nigdy się nie zdarzy.

 

Każdy zna to uczucie.

 

"Kiedyś będzie lepiej", powtarzamy sobie. I czekamy. Z utęsknieniem. A naszym sercem szarpie uczucie pustki. Zatapia w nim zęby, wpuszczając trujący jad.

 

I tęsknimy. Wciąż, nieprzerwanie, bez wytchnienia.

 

Tylko za czym?

 

 

Dean obudził się z kolejnego koszmaru. Powtarzały się noc w noc: białe ściany, smród gumowych rękawic, sterylność mieszająca się z zapachem krwi.

 

Z trudem powstrzymał wymioty.

 

– W porządku? – łagodny głos dobiegł jakby z oddali. Sammy, jego młodszy brat. Prowadził auto, jego auto. Jego kicię, którą dostał od zmarłego ojca. Kicię, która była kuferkiem na wspomnienia. Każda impreza, każda dziewczyna, każde polowanie, to wszystko zamykało się w jego ukochanej Impali.

 

– W porządku – wychrypiał, lekko zdziwiony słabym tonem własnego głosu; podciągnął się w skórzanym fotelu. Jego żołądek zdawał się skakać jak oszalały, a w gardle miał kwaśną gulę wielkości Kanady. Tak wyglądał każdy poranek. – Zatrzymaj się – rzucił nagle i wyskoczył z wozu jak oparzony, kiedy tylko Sam nacisnął pedał hamulca.

 

Zdążył się jedynie odwrócić tak, by brat nie musiał tego oglądać – chociaż Sammy i tak już martwił się za nich oboje – i zwrócił zawartość żołądka na porośnięte trawą pobocze; jego wnętrzności skręcały się boleśnie niczym olbrzymi wąż, a kolana słabły z każdym skurczem. Byłby upadł, gdyby nie olbrzymie ramiona jego brata, który jakby znikąd wyrósł obok.

 

– Chodź – powiedział czule, kiedy tylko żołądek Deana się uspokoił i poprowadził go w stronę auta. – Myślisz, że Cas by cię naprawił?

 

– Że wyleczyłby mnie z koszmarów? – warknął, wycierając usta rękawem kurtki.

 

– W końcu jest aniołem, chyba powinien umieć takie rzeczy – mruknął Sam, pomagając mu wsiąść do auta.

 

To nie były zwykłe koszmary. Miewał je co nic, odkąd tylko pamiętał. Nudności pojawiły się stosunkowo niedawno, jakby same sny nie były wystarczająco wycieńczające.

 

Nie było w nich nikogo. Był zupełnie sam. Może ta część nie była aż tak przerażająca; gorsze było to, że czuł się jak w klatce. Godzinami krążył po pustym pokoju, czając się w zakamarkach własnego umysłu. Nie było Sama, Casa, Bobby'ego. Nikogo. Tylko on sam i jego myśli.

 

Myśli czasem wrzeszczały, ogłuszając i oślepiając. Potrafiły być okrutne. Kiedy nie krzyczały, szeptały mu nieprawdopodobną pieśń, w którą z przerażeniem wierzył. Bał się tych myśli, bał się snów... Ale one wracały. Chciały go dopaść i wykończyć. Drapał, pragnąc się od nich uwolnić. Wydrapywał strup za strupem i drapał, ciągnął, dźgał, chcąc wydostać się na zewnątrz. Ale tam było jak w twierdzy. Nie było miejsca na nikogo, prócz jego samego. Biel oślepiała, działała tylko intuicja.

 

I drapał, tęskniąc za rodziną.

 

A kiedy już udałoby mu się wydrapać wyjście, dopadała go zasłona. Długa, gęsta zasłona, utkana z nocnego nieba i przeżarta przez mole. Musiał uważać, by się w nią nie zaplątać, zasłona lubiła go zatrzymywać i wrzucać z powrotem tam, skąd przyszedł.

 

I tak co noc.

 

Aż wreszcie udawało mu się uwolnić i koszmar się kończył, a on budził się zlany potem, ale mógł odetchnąć. Sammy, Cas i Bobby byli ważniejsi niż jakieś koszmary.

 

– Nie potrzebujesz niczego? – Sam wrzucał już kolejny bieg. Martwił się. Zawsze się martwił. Zwykle bywało na odwrót, ale potem zaczęły się te pieprzone nudności i nie mógł już dłużej przed nim ukrywać.

 

Pokręcił tylko głową i wbił wzrok w przewijający się pas jezdni przed nimi. Wcale nie czuł się lepiej. Gdyby mógł, nigdy by już nie zasnął. Cas to szczęściarz, wcale nie sypiał. Nie wie, jak to jest.

 

 

Wkrótce zgłodniał. Sam wjeżdżał akurat do miasteczka, w którym mieli zlecenie na sprzątnięcie wrednej czarownicy.

 

Dean nienawidził czarownic.

 

– Nie wyglądasz najlepiej – stwierdził Sam, gasząc silnik. Dzięki ci, kapitanie oczywisty – Może zajmę się tym sam? Garth jest w mieście, najwyżej poproszę go o pomoc.

 

– Wiesz, że... – zaczął, ale brat przerwał mu gestem dłoni.

 

– Jesteś moim starszym bratem, spoko. Ale daj mi się sobą zaopiekować, odłóż na moment dumę na bok. Wynajmiemy pokój, zamówimy chińszczyznę, wrócę w ciągu dwóch godzin. Stoi?

 

 

 

Stoi.

 

 

Kiedy tylko za Samem zamknęły się drzwi, w obskurnym motelowym pokoju zmaterializował się Castiel. Uśmiechał się szeroko, jego policzki były rumiane, a kruczoczarne włosy rozwiane wiatrem.

 

– Myślałem, że nigdy sobie nie pójdzie – rzucił wesoło, ale uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy kiedy tylko oczy napotkały zbolały wzrok Deana. – Jak się czujesz?

 

– Jeszcze raz ktoś o to zapyta, to dostanie w mordę – odparł głosem mocniejszym niż rano, rzucając pusty kartonik po makaronie na sąsiednie łóżko. Sammy sobie posprząta.

 

– Chciałbym ci pomóc – oczy anioła zalśniły, usiadł na łóżku, na którym leżał Dean. – Tak na stałe. Żebyś nie musiał lawirować między jawą a koszmarem. Dean, zrobiłbym wszystko.

 

– Wiem, Cas – Dean zasępił się, dłoń anioła delikatnie pogładziła jego udo. – Sam wolałbym się z tego wyrwać.

 

– Chcesz trochę? – Castiel podwinął jeden z rękawów swojego płaszcza, łowca łakomie oblizał wargi. – Czyli tak.

 

Krew anioła, wspaniały afrodyzjak. Jeśli wypiło się wystarczająco dużo, koszmary nie pojawiały się ani na moment. A przynajmniej przez kilka nocy, potem wszystko wracało ze zdwojoną siłą. Ale było warto.

 

Castiel nawet nie musiał użyć noża, przejechał opuszkiem kciuka po skórze nadgarstka, ta pękła natychmiast, a rana wypełniła się gęstą, niemalże czarną krwią. Dean bez wahania schylił się i objął ją ustami, sącząc gorący płyn niczym wampir. Krew spływała w dół jego gardła i zdawała się ożywiać wszystko, co napotkała na swojej drodze; ta w żyłach Deana zaczęła krążyć szybciej.

 

Szum w uszach.

 

Euforia.

 

Żadnych koszmarów na dzisiaj.

 

Może nawet jutro.

 

Pojutrze?

 

– Wystarczy ci – Cas niemalże wyrwał przegub z jego uścisku, rana zagoiła się natychmiast. Oczy łowcy były zupełnie ciemne; odzyskały swoją barwę dopiero po kilku sekundach.

 

Wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni.

 

– Dziękuję, Castiel – wymamrotał, po czym położył się na boku tak, by anioł mógł wślizgnąć się na materac za nim.

 

Ciepłe dłonie, ciepły policzek, ciepłe ciało, bicie serca, oddech, Castiel.

 

– Nie ma za co, aniele – mruknął z ustami przy jego uchu, po czym złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego szczęce. I kto tu jest aniołem?

 

Ramię Deana spoczęło na oplatającym go ramieniu Casa tak, jakby chciał przycisnąć go do siebie mocniej. Teraz mógł zasnąć.

 

 

 

Żadnych wymiotów. Żadnych skurczy. Ciepło innego ciała, czyjś oddech. Castiel, tak. Kto inny?

 

– Ja go nie oddam – syknął ktoś. – Lepiej go wypuść, tobie nie jest potrzebny, jasne? Ty go nie potrzebujesz.

 

Syknięcie zamieniło się w rozpaczliwy szloch, dreszcze wstrząsały ciałem Deana.

 

– Cas? – spytał niepewnie, szloch nasilił się. Otworzył oczy.

 

Biel go oślepiła.

 

Na powrót je zamknął.

 

Tylko nie to, tylko nie to, wszystko, tylko nie ten koszmar.

 

Pociągnął nosem.

 

Guma, krew, sterylność.

 

Castiel bezgłośnie zanosił się płaczem. Siedzieli na czymś miękkim, czuł oplatające go ramiona.

 

Otworzył oczy.

 

Znów.

 

Biel zelżała, ale otaczała go ze wszystkich stron. Zerknął na swoje ubranie, biel. Ubrania Casa, ciemne jeansy i czerwona koszula, zdawały się być neonowe na tym tle.

 

Siedzieli obok siebie, Castiel tulił go do piersi i płakał.

 

– Nie zadziałało. Cas, dlaczego tym razem nie zadziałało? Dlaczego płaczesz? – Dean położył dłoń na udzie mężczyzny, po czym spojrzał mu w twarz.

 

Och.

 

To nie Cas.

 

W koszmarach bywa i tak, że widzimy tylko podróbki naszych bliskich. Tak było i tym razem. Nie potrafił słowami opisać różnicy między nimi, ale to serce potrafiło ich odróżnić. Ten nie był prawdziwy.

 

Tym razem koszmar się nie kręcił, a on nie był sam. Dziwne. Zawsze jest sam, zawsze krąży po białym pokoju, nigdy nie odpoczywa. Zawsze zamknięty w okrutnym, nieprzerwanym nagraniu, puszczanym raz po raz. Teraz... czuł się bezpiecznie.

 

Może nagranie się zepsuło?

 

Szloch cichł. Mężczyzna wycierał wilgotne policzki.

 

– Kiedyś wrócisz, Dean – zapewnił, delikatnie całując go w czoło.

 

Może to jednak był Cas?

 

Tylko przy jego pocałunkach potrafił rozpaść się na milion kawałków i wrócić, jak przyciągany gigantycznym magnesem. To musiał być Cas.

 

– Panie Novak, obawiam się, że pańska wizyta dobiega końca.

 

W drzwiach – o, drzwi! Białe, jak wszystko inne – stał Bobby, ubrany tak, że zlewał się z otoczeniem. Fałszywy Bobby, nie uda ci się mnie oszukać.

 

– Jasne – Castiel wypuścił go z objęć i wstał, ten tęsknie wyciągnął ku niemu ramiona. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił.

 

Coś mu kazało.

 

Ale Cas uśmiechnął się przez łzy i nachylił ku niemu, składając na jego spierzchniętych wargach przelotny pocałunek, po czym wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego z góry.

 

Wyciągnięte ręce Deana oblepione były zaschniętą krwią i naznaczone licznymi ranami. Schował je, zawstydzony, Castiel nie musiał ich oglądać.

 

– Panie Novak, chciałbym zamienić z panem jeszcze kilka słów – głos Bobby'ego dochodził z bliska, ale brzmiał jak przepuszczony przez stary gramofon. – Jak pan widzi, dzisiaj po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni zdał sobie sprawę z czyjejś obecności, od niedawna zdaje się zaprzestawać samookaleczaniu. Wciąż jednak mamrocze coś o aniołach i braciach, a mnie wydaje się brać za wujka. Jest pan pewien, że pański mąż nie ma żadnej innej rodziny?

 

– Absolutnie pewien.

 

– W jego przypadku wymyślona rodzina może być mechanizmem obronnym, ale zapewniam, że leczenie zaczęło przynosić skutki. Koszmary znikają, chociaż wciąż nie może przebywać z innymi pacjentami. Pańskie wizyty może i nie wyleczą go z choroby psychicznej, ale pomogą w tym nam.

 

Jimmy skinął głową, ostatni raz rzucając Deanowi tęskne spojrzenie.

 

 

Za czym tęsknisz?

 

Za czułością?

 

Za przygodą?

 

Za wyplątaniem się z zasłony?

 

Za nienormalną normalnością?


End file.
